


Eye of the Storm

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “The photos of you together, like from your holidays and everything, they’re all over social media and news stations. Everyone knows you two are together now.”Daniel and Daniil have been happily, but also secretly, together for over 4 years. Then their iCloud gets hacked and photos of them together are all over the news. This follows the aftermath of the situation.





	Eye of the Storm

It was a day like any other day during the summer break, no interviews or other media obligations, just the two of them relaxing in their shared apartment. Nothing should have been happening, it was meant to be a day for themselves.

Unfortunately, that was not what happened. Dan was woken by a phone call early in the morning, one which he was not expecting. He said goodbye to his parents for 4 weeks after Hungary, he didn’t expect anymore contact until early in the last week, and even that was only to confirm travel plans. Still, his phone showed it was his mother calling, and Daniel quickly answered, knowing it must be urgent if she was calling.

“Hi mum!” he said, walking out of the bedroom so he wouldn’t wake Daniil.

“Did you post those pictures?” His mum immediately asked without greeting, sounding slightly distressed..

“What do you mean, did I post what photos?” he replied, confused by what his mum meant. The last time he posted on social media was after Hungary, which was a week ago.

“The photos of you and Dany, they’re all over the news here.” She replied, trying to steer clear of the issue at hand.

“I… I don’t like where this is going. I have no knowledge of ever posting about us. What’s happening mum?” Dan was confused, but knew whatever was going on, it was serious. Dan paced anxiously around the living room as his mother continued explaining.

“The photos of you together, like from your holidays and everything, they’re all over social media and news stations. Everyone knows you two are together now.” Daniel felt his heart drops at those words. It wasn’t as if he wanted to keep the relationship a secret, but he knew how it could impact Dany’s life, being Russian, a nation very against same sex couples.

“Daniel? Are you still there?” his mother sounded concerned now as well.

“Y-yeah, sorry, it’s just not what I expected to hear. I don’t know how, we use the highest security measures, to avoid incidents like this. Heck, this could ruin Dany’s career, maybe even mine. Neither country will let us marry, and Russia’s even tried to kill people because they’re gay. Do you understand how scared I am for us, for him. I love him with my heart mum, of course I do, I’m just really scared right now.” Daniel’s voice broke near the end and he sat down on the couch with a shaky sigh.

“I know son, I know. I’ve just been listening to the news story, they’re not saying anything bad. If anything, it’s good you’ve finally found a partner at last. Remember when you came out at the Australian GP last year? Most reactions were very supportive, you even got new sponsors and the team got additional funding, because they liked you and your honesty. Just remember that and just try and ignore the negatives. But you should really talk to Dany, it’s better he finds out through you than anyone else.” his mum said.

“Yeah, I know, thanks mum.” Daniel answered with another sigh.

“Just remember we love you, Dan, and we’re so proud of you. No matter what happens to you though, they can’t take your wins away, you’ll always be a part of history.”

“Love you too mum, talk to you later.” Dan said, before hanging up the phone. He ran a hand through his hair in worry, trying to decide what the best way was to tell Dany.

“Dan? You okay?” Daniil sleepily called out as he wandered into the living room as well. Daniel looked up at his boyfriend and hesitantly shook his head, panic suddenly making his chest tighten.

“What’s wrong love?” Dany said, quickly sitting down next to him, his arm finding his way around his waist in comfort. Dan turned to hug Dany tightly, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Daniil’s shoulder.

“I love you, you know that right? I love you so much.” he whispered. He felt Dany tense. In Dany’s mind, all the alarm bells were ringing, this was how most couples ended up breaking up. He could just tell that Daniel would say “we’re not meant to be together” before smiling at him, taking him in for a hug and leaving soon after. Dany pushed Daniel away, his eyes wide as he stared at the Aussie.

“You’re leaving me.” Dany stated as he moved away from the couch, regarding Daniel with a weary and pained expression. Dan shook his head frantically and rushed towards him, taking Dany’s face between his hands, resting their foreheads together.

“Ya lyublyu tebya.” he whispered repeatedly, trying to convince his lover that he wouldn't leave.

“Why are you so worried then, sweetheart?”

Dan sighed, pressing a kiss to Daniil’s lips before guiding him to sit down on the couch.

“My mum just called me, someone hacked my iCloud. I don't know how many photos they took, but enough so the world knows we're together. I know they leaked some holiday ones, she told me they did, but I'm not sure what else.” Dany paled visibly, but he didn’t move away from Dan, instead only tightening his grip on Daniel’s hand.

“Dany… please say something?” Daniel said in concern when he noticed the Russian was trembling slightly.

“What about all the Russians I've just let down Dan. I'm their only F1 hope, and to think they could now hate me because I’m dating another guy. I'm a disgrace to the country, they probably won't let me set foot there after this, they'll probably be too ashamed of me. This sucks Daniel, it really does.” Dany said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. “I love you too Dan, but I just… This is hard on me, you know. I’ve already lost my parents over our relationship, I don't want to lose my career because of that too.” Dan could feel his heart rip in half as Dany pulled his hands back.

“Daniil…” Daniel begged. Dany shook his head as Daniel reached out for him again.

“I need time to think Dan.” he stated, before holding his head in his hands, letting more of the tears fall. Daniel cried as well, shakily getting to his feet.

“I understand.” he whispered brokenly, before moving back to the bedroom, leaving the Russian out in the lounge area to think about things.

Daniel sat down on the bed, not holding back the tears anymore. He wrapped his arms around himself the best he could. Normally when he felt this bad, Daniil would always be there to hug him, and knowing that made Daniel feel even more alone now. He needed to get out, the thought of even sharing the same space as Dany was making him tear up.

He got changed quickly, shakily tying his shoelaces as he glanced towards the living room. He doubted whether to say something to Dany about going out for a moment, but he didn’t know what. Instead he went out and closed the door behind him without another word.

Back in the living room, Daniil tensed at the sound of the door closing, letting out a sob. This was never supposed to happen. He loved Dan, no doubt about it, but he just wasn’t ready for this yet. He took out his phone, automatically scrolling through his contacts to call Dan. He paused, throwing his phone on the couch beside him. He wouldn’t know what to say anyway.

He didn’t want to leave Dan, but he knew he had to at least consider if it was worth putting his career on the line. He had no clue what to do, who to call for help. He stayed in the same position on the couch for hours, just waiting, hoping, Dan would call or come back. Somewhere along the lines, vodka got involved, Dany silently chugging shot after shot, mixed with half hearted cries.

It was already getting dark outside when Dan came back home, his steps a little uncoordinated after a couple of pints. He looked towards the living room, not sure if he should go in there if Dany was still there. He could hear occasional sobs, and the sound of someone drinking. He almost ran forward when he saw Dany, the Russian half-slumped on the couch, the bottle of vodka clutched in one hand.

“Oh love, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” were the first words Daniel said, kneeling down beside Dany. Daniel carefully took the bottle from Dany’s hands, placing it on the floor besides them. “Please, Dany, I’m so sorry.” Dan sobbed, reaching out to pull Daniil in his arms. The Russian didn’t respond, lying rigid in the Australian’s arms.

“I’m gonna get dropped, Daniel. This isn’t about us, this is about our careers, our lives. I’ll be surprised if I can even attend the next Russian Grand Prix.” Dany choked out. Daniel’s hold around him tightened.

“They won’t drop you or anything, love. You’re more loved than you think, just believe that. And if Russia won’t let you in, I’m sure the FIA would move the venue somewhere else.” Daniel tried to soothe him, but Dany only laughed in disbelief.

“I’m not that important. Red Bull all but fired me, Toro Rosso will do the same. I’m replaceable, eventually you’ll move on too, and I’ll be another name you’ve used to make your millions.” Dany said bitterly, pulling away from Daniel’s hold.

“That’s not true Dany! I never used anyone to my advantage, I can’t believe you think that of me.” Daniel told him, pain evident in his voice as he stood up.

“Then what about Jev? Got any explanations for that one Daniel!” Dany spat out, retrieving the bottle of vodka.

“You’re drunk.” Daniel snapped in return, annoyed at Dany making things this personal. He’d said all there was to say on the matter yet Dany still wasn’t letting it go.

“And you aren’t?” Dany scoffed. Daniel moved towards the door.

“If you’re gonna be like this I’m leaving. I’ll be back once you’re sober, or I’ll stay away, if that’s what you wish. Maybe go back to Jev, at least he still trusts me.” Daniel hoped Dany would apologise, reach out to him, but the Russian didn’t move, wordlessly staring at the floor. Eventually, Daniel grabbed his things, walking out the door once again.

 

~~

Dany woke up with a pounding headache the morning after, groaning as he turned over on the small couch. He gasped when he remember what had happened the night before, getting to his feet as quick as he could. He desperately looked around, but Dan was gone.

Another sob tore through his throat once he realised this could be the end of their relationship. They’d been together since the end of 2013, almost 4 years, and he had ruined it all.

He fumbled through his pockets and found his phone. He dialed Dan’s number, but it went straight to voicemail.

“D-dan, please come back, what I said last night, I didn’t mean it, of course I didn’t mean it. Please, I love you…” the last part was only a whispered, followed by another sob as Dany hung up.

“Dany…” someone called softly from the doorway. Dany looked up, more tears falling when he saw Dan. He stumbled to his feet, rushing to Daniel and falling into his arms. He trembled and sobbed, desperately holding on to Daniel.

“I’m so sorry, Dan, I was drunk, I never should have… I’m just so scared…” Dany buried his face in Dan’s shoulder, almost sobbing in relief as Dan’s arms wrapped around him. He breathed in Dan’s familiar smell, calming down slightly.

Daniel didn’t speak, making Dany look up in concern. Daniel was crying as well, tears rolling down his cheeks as he refused to meet Dany’s eye.

“Y-you hurt me Dany, what you said last night was unfair…” Daniel whispered brokenly

“I know, god I’m so sorry Daniel…” Dany immediately answered, rushing to try and wipe the tears from Dan’s cheeks.

“It's that you didn’t trust me. Drunk words are sober thoughts, Dany.” Daniel stepped away from him again.

“Please, Dan, you don’t understand… I never meant to say any of that, but sometimes when I see you two together, I do get jealous. He has so much more to offer you than me.” Dany pleaded, tears rapidly falling down his cheeks.

“If he had so much more to offer, I wouldn't have broken up with him. Dany, I've dated him, I know how he is when in a relationship. You're so much more than him, Dany, please don’t believe he means more to me.” Daniel stepped forward, bringing his hands up to cup Dany’s face.

“I just can't lose you Dan. Not now, not after everything.” Dany choked out. Daniel gently hushed him and pulled him into his arms, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“You won’t. I'm not going anywhere Dany, I'm not leaving you.”

“What about the pictures? What are we going to do Dan?” Dany whispered, feeling Dan tense in his touch moments later.

“We’ll figure it out, together we can deal with this. I’m sure.” the Aussie replied, pressing another kiss to Dany’s cheek as some of the tension seemed to leave his shoulders.

“Everyone’s already seen the photographs, we might as well post a couple of them to confirm things. The longer we hide, the worse things will be.” Dany said, although he seemed slightly anxious. Dan nodded, leaning in to press their lips together for a split second.

“Wait, they’ll want new ones. Come here love, I’ll take one now.” They sat down on the couch together, pressing as close as they could as Dan took his phone. Dany’s arms were wrapped around Daniel’s neck, as the Australian slipped one arm around the Russian’s waist. Daniil pressed a kiss to his cheek, Daniel smiling lightly as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

Both men smiled when they saw the result of the photo, looking happier than ever in the embrace on screen.

“Do we post it?” Daniil asked. Dan grinned and nodded, before typing a little caption, and posting it on his instagram and twitter accounts.

“What did you caption it love?” Dany asked, trying to read it but Daniel’s hand shielded it from view. In the end, he ended up going on his own instagram, seeing the photograph of the 2 of them. He smiled and read the caption, tears of pride forming towards the end reading it.

“A message to everyone. I know this may not come as a surprise anymore, but I want you guys to meet someone really important to me. For the past 4 years, I’ve been happier than I ever thought I would be, thanks to having the most amazing man in my life. The moments I’ve shared with him are some of the best in my life, and I’m sorry for leaving you all out of this. This was not the way we had hoped to tell everyone that we’re together, but now that the news is out, I’m just happy I won’t have to pretend anymore. I want you guys to meet someone really important to me, and his name’s Daniil Vyacheslavovic Kvyat.” he read out in a whisper, a few choked sobs left him as he put the phone down. Dany moved closer to Dan, cupping his cheek with one hand as he pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

“Wait, I’ll post my own version, so they know it’s coming from the both of us.” he took out his phone as well, chuckling as he playfully pushed Dan away, the Aussie trying to see the caption. In the end, it was almost the same, a declaration of love whilst confirming that they were indeed together. Dany was happy posting the message, but at the same time he was almost too scared to look at his phone in the following hours. He was just hoping that many people were still supporting him.

Most reactions were positive, of course they were a couple of fans who were against their relationship, but they were highly outnumbered by the support. Many of the drivers left comments, and issued public statements of support for the 2 of them. They even got approached by several brands, wanting them to be ambassadors. In the end, everything seemed to work out.

Coming back after summer break wasn’t the easiest thing, the media attention focused mostly on them, and their first public outing. They’d not been out together over summer, instead spending their days together, away from the press and media. They knew it was inevitable to eventually face the media, however they wanted this to be doing what they loved most.

The atmosphere felt more intense than ever before, but both knew why. There was a sense of scrutiny hanging over them, worry of being judged despite the overwhelming positivity on revelation of the relationship.

Dany clutched on tightly to Dan’s hand as they walked through the paddock. Dan managed a steady grin, but Dany’s smile was faltering from the nerves. Still he managed not to panic too much when the cameras closed in on them, instead answering all the questions the journalists had. Dan’s thumb comfortingly rubbed circles over his knuckles as Dany tried to keep his voice steady, the Aussie watching him with a proud and adoring expression.

The same couldn’t be said for Daniel, however. He was all smiles from the outside, but a nervous mess when answering questions. He couldn’t seem to find the words and got distracted more than once halfway through a question. Dany noticed and wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist, squeezing his waist in comfort. Dan gave him an appreciative smile, his own arm coming to rest over Dany’s shoulders.

Somehow they got through the interviews this way, Dany looking far less angry and Dan’s answers far more fluid. After them all, they walked away together, Dany’s arm around Dan’s waist, with journalists wanting to capture photos of the happy couple. Dan pressed a kiss against Dany’s cheek before cheekily glancing back over his shoulder, giving a small grin to the cameras.

The press attention died down as the race weekend progressed, the talk of the relationship soon being replaced with the talk of practice and qualifying times. Of course people would still take a second look when they saw them together, but the amount of interviews lessened, making it easier for the both of them.

The highlight of the weekend for both of them was the podium ceremony, Daniel standing proud in 3rd position. Dany watched with a proud smile as Daniel stood on the podium, champagne sprayed by his lover soaking his team shirt. He cheered as Dan grinned at him, and he responded by holding his hands up in a heart. Little did he know, this image was captured by many photographers, being widely shared on social media afterwards.

On the podium, Daniel was looking down at the crowds, happy that so many people had stayed to witness his 3rd place. His eyes found Dany and his grin only widened at the sight, finally able to have his boyfriend front row, watching him celebrate 3rd place.

He saw Dany’s gesture and he blushed slightly, blowing back a kiss. This was the first time he was able to show affection like this, and he wanted to savour the moment.

During his podium interviews, he made sure to give credit to Dany, making the young Russian in the crowd blush.

After Belgium, things got easier, the relationship just a side story to Daniel’s impressive results. The media instead wanted to focus on Dany’s limited time in F1, and whether Daniel could retain 4th in the championship. They still saw pictures of them together in the paddock almost daily, but they learned to appreciate those too, starting to find it quite enjoyable to see those happy moments again.

Daniel was also quite fond of posting photos of them both, and especially just of Dany. He was so relieved about not hiding the relationship, that he wanted to show it off at every possible opportunity. Dany wasn’t particularly fond of all the photos Dan posted of him blushing and being slightly awkward, however he did get his own back by occasionally posting videos of Daniel’s singing attempts and failed pranks.

By the US, Dany’s time was up, and the weekend was one of his worst. Dany did score a point in his last race, but it was no good for him, the team had already made up their mind and Dany was out. It was no better for Daniel either, his first retirement in 6 races, due to an engine failure. It wasn’t fair on either of them, and the weekend was best forgotten for them.

Dan’s heart broke a little as he held Dany that night, the Russian’s tears not seeming to slow. He couldn’t understand why they dropped Dany in the middle of the season, the team could have waited until after Abu Dhabi in his opinion. Still he forgot his anger towards to team as he held Dany close, trying to shush the heartbroken Russian the best he could.

It didn’t matter about his own issues, those could be sorted with the team before next weekend. Dany didn’t have a team though, he was forced from his own, nowhere left to go.

“They didn’t care, they left me.” Dany sobbed into Dan’s chest, the Australian pulling the Russian ever closer. It hurt for Daniel to see Dany like this, and it hurt even more for him not knowing whether he could have any other career options, Toro Rosso being his last resort.

“I’m so sorry love, something like this should have never happened.” Dan replied, the sweet nothing breezing over Dany’s head. He knew it was his own fault, if he’d been a bit more careful, he’d still be at Red Bull, driving beside Dan.

“Shh, It’s all gonna be okay, please, I hate to see you like this…” Dan felt like crying himself, seeing the one he loved in such a state of despair.

“We’re gonna get through this love, I promise.” Dan whispered over again as Dany finally fell asleep, exhausted from the crying.

~~~

The Monaco Grand Prix weekend was one of the jewels in the crown, and that meant Daniil officially had work to do, being a development driver. Daniel was happy to have him so close, Dany hadn’t been too eager to attend most of the other Grand Prix, still too painful after being dropped by Toro Rosso. But Ferrari had given him one more chance, gifting him with a simulator role a few days before christmas. It wasn’t exactly what he had hoped for, but he had taken the opportunity and tried to make the best out of it.

The Monaco Grand Prix also coincided with the Amber Lounge fashion show, which Daniel was doing this year. Daniil was attending to watch and support Daniel, excited to see his attempts at modelling.

Right before the show, Daniil was still backstage to wish Dan luck, admiring the suit they chose for him. Daniel seemed nervous, more than what he normally would, and Daniil could sense this.

“Are you okay?” he asked Dan gently, being greeted with a shaky smile. Before the Australian could reply, however, a producer said the show would be starting soon, and that guests needed to take their seats. Dany quickly pressed his lips against Dan’s one more time.

“Good luck.” he whispered, before moving to take his seat, front row alongside the other friends and family of the drivers.

He couldn’t help but grin at how handsome Dan looked when the Aussie walked out onto the stage, owning the catwalk with each step. The light grey contrasted well with his tanned skin, and that just made Daniel all the more handsome to Dany. Daniel posed on the end of the catwalk, his grin almost blinding as he looked towards the numerous cameras located at the end of the platform.

Before he could walk back, the music suddenly cut out, confusing a few audience members. Dan smiled sheepishly as he was handed a microphone. Dany was just as surprised as the other members of the audience, frowning slightly at his boyfriend. Eventually, Dan started to talk, drawing his attention to the stage.

“Sorry to interrupt the show like this, but I have something to say. First of all, I’d like to invite a special someone up on stage.” he stepped towards Dany and held his hand out towards him. Dany blinked awkwardly in shock but stood up to take his hand, allowing Dan to pull him onto the catwalk. A few audience members had already figured out what was going to happen, and were just waiting on what Dany would say.

Dan faced the startled Russian and smiled softly.

“Dany, the time I’ve spent together with you over these past 5 years, it’s been amazing. You make me happier than you will ever know, love. We’ve been through some tougher times as well, but we always succeed together. I can’t wait for the years to come, the years when I can call you mine, when you can legally take my name. I want you to be able to do that soon, that’s why I want to ask you something.”

Dany watched in complete awe as Daniel knelt down in front of him, taking a small box from his pocket.

“Daniil, Ty vyydesh' za menya? Will you marry me Dany?” Dan asked breathlessly. Dany’s eyes were wide but he nodded, a grin breaking out on his face.

“Bozhe moy, da! Konechno, ya vyydu za tebya zamuzh! Yes, I’ll marry you!” Dany exclaimed, falling into Dan’s arms, kissing him with passion. Pulling back, Dan smiled softly, eyes filled with tears. Those tears escaped as he slid the ring onto Dany’s finger, finally being able to call Dany his.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna marry you, this is incredible. I can’t believe it.” Dany said, holding the Australian close.

The audience were already on their feet by the time the pair rose to their feet, in a little bit of disbelief. Dan grinned, kissing Dany again.

“I want you guys to meet someone really important to me. My fiancé, Daniil Vyacheslavovic Ricciardo.”


End file.
